Activation Day
by ttobba95
Summary: We all know how Rock's activation went. But what about Roll's? How did her activation day unfold? This story may answer that question. Powered up verse


(A.N) You know? There's not nearly enough Classic Mega Man/Rockman fics out there. It's either X or Zero or Volnutt/Trigger or EXE. Where's the love for the TRUE blue bomber?

What disappoints me further is the extreme lack of Classic Rock/Roll.

And before i'm hit with any "incest" claims, know that i refer to Megaman: Powered up in which Rock and Roll are **not** related (if they ever were. Powered up also acts as a retcon for MM1).

So with that aside, please enjoy my attempt at writing a Mega Man fic.

This one goes out to all the Rock/Roll shippers out there, and to all the people in general who haven't forgotten the original series. 200X/20XX 4 life Baby!

(P.S) No Mega Man characters belong to me. They're all the love children of Keiji Inafune and Capcom.

Within the walls of a laboratory, a middle-aged scientist with a coat as white as his beard set to work finishing off his latest creation. This man was known the world over as Dr Thomas Light: Creator of the Robot Masters: Cutman, Gutsman, Fireman, Iceman, Elecman, Bombman, Oilman and Timeman.

Along with the 8 Masters, he had built a young child robot whom he named Rock, who had got along nicely with the Masters. But Dr Light knew that the Masters could not remain with them forever, as much as he and Rock may have wanted them to. Dr Light had built the 8 Robot Masters with the goal of helping humanity in mind, not perminently residing at the Light residence as helpers and friends of Rock. Which was the reason for his new creation. The good doctor had been working on this creation for some time now. He had been building another humanoid child robot, like Rock. Unlike Rock however, the new robot would be different.

For starters, the robot would be female.

It was a bit shocking, even to him which path he had chosen to take in building her. Building **her**. A girl robot. It was not that Dr Light had anything against girl robots, it's just that girl robots were usually built by, and for, girls. He wasn't sure how Rock or the Masters would react to her, but he was confident that they would respond positively.

"Just got to input the basic data. Switch learning capabilities on... There". the doctor uttered. The creation had been built and was now ready for activation.

"Here goes something". Light switched on the robots mainframe, which quickly got to work swiching on the rest of her.

In the midst of her activation, the girl felt her newly awakened mind think her first thoughts

_I_

_I am_

_I am Roll_

The girl's eyes flew open, looking around the room she was in with eager blue optics. Suddenly she heard a voice speak to her. "Welcome to the world, Roll". She turned to face a bearded man with a sucessful smile on his face. Roll felt her preset data kick in as she began to recognise the man. "Doctor... Doctor Light?"

_"Communication and vocals are operating perfectly"_ thought the good doctor as he responded. "Yes Roll, I am Dr Thomas Light" he looked over her. "How are you feeling Roll?"

"I.. I.. I really don't know what i'm feeling" Roll replied, but Dr Light could hear happiness in her voice. "I guess i'm just... really... strange" she exclaimed, not really knowing what to say.

Dr Light laughed. "It's OK Roll, you've only just been activated. A few of my other creations reacted to life the same way..." he drifted off weather Roll was listening to him or not. His drifting was cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The doctor held his creation and laughed again. "It really was my pleasure, Roll". When the hug ended, Roll wandered off around the lab. There was so much she wanted to do, so many things to see! Her processors were running wild with new data and new infomation and just the feelling of being _alive_. She eventually came to a reflection of herself in a full body mirror. At first she thought that Dr Light had built two of her, but her infomation determined that this was a mirror designed to produce a reflection. It was here that she noticed that she was clothed in an admittingly pretty red dress with matching shoes. Her hair, a bright blonde colour, was also tied up in a ponytail with green ribbon. "Um.. Dr Light?"

"Yes Roll?" the doctor replied.

"How did I get into these clothes?" he heard her ask. He turned slightly red remembering himself dressing the unactive Roll. Robot or not, it was still awkward for Dr Light to have to be dressing a girl, having never done it before in his life. (again, girl robots for girls).

"Trying to contain his awkwardness the doctor answered "I put them on you while i was building you. Why? do you like them?" He asked back. Roll looked at herself again in the mirror and smiled. _"Red suits me"_ she thought before turning back to Dr Light.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, doing a twirl. "Thank you again Dr Light!" She curtsied.

"Again no problem Roll" Light answered. "Now I wonder if you would like to go to the play area and meet my other robots? I'm more sure then ever that they'll like you".

"A play area?" Roll may have only just been activated, but the words "Play area" already meant fun to her. "Sure! Come on!" she said, but the good doctor did not follow. "Are you not coming Dr Light?"

"No, not yet" the good doctor replied. "you can still go on your own. I trust you know the way there".

As if to prove the doctor right, "the way there" then began to plot itself in Roll's mind. "Alright" she spoke "see you later Dr Light!"

And with that, the bouncy robotic bubble of excitement and joy that was the newly-awakened Roll took off down the hallways of the Light residence. As she traversed the hallways, she took a few seconds to satisfy her curiosity by peeking into many of the rooms that she passed. She even looked into the closets and bathrooms! Eventually she entered a large room filled with the sounds of toys being used and other robots playing games. To the right of the room there was a jungle gym, the kind one might find in a park. To the left, a few tables and toyboxes, and a large playmat for group games.

_"This must be the play area" _Roll thought, with this in mind she quickly rushed to the left side of the area. She couldn't wait to meet the other robots and join in on their activities. Once she reached the tables she found a red and grey robot making paper planes and other paper figures... using the scissors on his head. Roll guessed this was Cutman. She approched him and exclaimed a friendly "hi there!".

Cutman jumped up at hearing the sudden voice. He looked around his table and saw a blonde girl in red sitting across from him, Cutman jumped back again upon seeing the unrecognisable figure, his scissors slicing through the air as he suddenly jumped. "Woah, who are you?" he asked her.

Roll walked round to him and introduced herself. "I'm the new robot. My name's Roll" She waved to the scissor-headed bot.

"New robot?" Cutman questioned before realising what she meant. "Oh, yeah. Dr Light told us he was working on something new" He said before making his own name known to the new girl. "I'm Cutman, one of the 8 Robot Masters!" he explained to her. Then an idea came to him. "Want me to show you the others?" he offered.

Eager to meet the other robots Roll replied with a happy "oh yes, please!". With that, Cutman took off for the playmat with Roll following. The playmat was large, but not too large. It contained many colours and pictures, and a few toys were scattered around on it. On either side of the playmat were two makeshift fortresses, one of which was an almost-perfect replica of an arctic igloo. The other "fortress" was built-surprisingly-out of metal. It was basicaly a cube-shaped dome, albeit with a few pictures of flames crudely drawn on it's sides.

Cutman walked up to the metal dome and knocked on it. "Fire? You in there?"

At first, no answer came from the cube. Suddenly a flaming figure in grey armour burst out from the top of the cube, burning a big hole in it as he made his way out. The figure, who seemed to have fire for hair, landed behind Cutman and Roll, turned to them and proclaimed wildly "FIIIIRE!"

Roll became slightly scared of the figure and hid behind Cutman, who told her that the figure would not hurt them. He would however, talk loudly for a bit about fire. His assumption quickly became true as the figure continued to talk. "FIIIRE!" he shouted again "My flames of justice burn bright and hotly! Evil beware me!"

Even in her fear, Roll had to giggle slightly at his over-exaggeration of himself and fire. Cutman soon brought an end to his over-exaggeration however, so that proper intoductions could be made. "Fireman, could you stop with the fire-talk for a minuite? You're embarassing yourself in front of our new friend". Roll blushed slightly at Cut's comment. Her first day of being active and already she was making friends!

When the figure, Fireman, had finally calmed down from his "fire-rant" he was a bit confused. "New friend?" he asked, then he noticed who Cutman was talking about. Looking behind the scissor-bot, Fire could see a blonde-ponytailed girl in a red dress standing in a mix of happiness and fear. After realising that his "fire-talk" had scared her he began to apologise and explain his previous action. "Sorry bout that "Fire-talk", I sometimes get like that when I play".

"Yeah, don't you mean **most** of the time?" Cutman said.

"Shut up Cut" Fire responded before turning once more to the girl. "Anyway, let's get names out of the way. Fireman's the name, and I guess that fire's also my game! FIRE!" He exclaimed again. This time Roll smiled and giggled a bit at his introduction. She then spoke her own name again. "My name's Roll, and I'm not really sure what my game is yet, but I think I'll find out soon".

Now it was Fire's turn to giggle slightly. "You've only just been built, haven't you?"

"Um... yeah" she confirmed. "It's my first day".

As Fire and Cut began to discuss what Roll could have been built for, the girl in question turned her head to the igloo on the other side. Was there someone in there as well? She decided to find out. Walking up to the igloo, Roll knocked on the walls of ice. "Hello, is anyone in there?". No response. Roll knocked again. "Hello?" she said, louder than before. This time, Roll could hear a door open from the other side. Slowly walking round she began to hear a voice. "I heard someone knock sir, permission to check?"

The voice then began to answer itself. "Permission granted soldier, go see what's out there". The owner of the voice then began to inspect the area around his igloo, checking for intruders to his fortress. It was not long before he found who he was looking for. To his surprise the intruder (female, he could tell from the ponytail), was unknown to him. What he did know (or he thought he knew) was that she seemed friendly.

He (and his commander) decided that the best way to discover the girl's identity was to just ask her. "Excuse me?"

Roll jumped at hearing the sudden voice, she looked behind her and found it's owner: A blue and white fur-coated robot. Upon seeing him, Roll quickly composed herself and smiled brightly. "Oh, hi there!" The coated bot seemed to freeze (no pun intended) in place as he saw her fully. She was really pretty, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. He felt like he could look at her forever...

... at least he could have done until his commander snapped him out of it. "What are you doing soldier? Don't get distracted!". The robot shook his head rapidly trying to clear his thoughts. Roll had to laugh at his sudden embarrasment, before remembering that she didn't even know him yet.

"Uh, what's your name?" Roll asked, trying to get a response from him. At first he responded with a "huh?" as if he didn't hear what she said. She was about to ask again when the robot then began to talk to himself. "She wants to know your name and rank soldier!", "But sir, should I tell her? Can I trust her?".

Roll thought it a bit weird, yet funny at the same time to hear him argue with himself (though why he called himself 'sir' in one tone and 'soldier' in the other she didn't know). Eventually the robot stopped arguing with himself and suddenly saluted as he began to state his name. "Doctor Light Number 005: Iceman. Reporting for duty!"

Roll had to stifle her giggles as Iceman stated his name as if he was in some sort of army. She then took the time to say her name. "Nice to meet you Iceman, I'm Roll".

"Roll" Ice uttered. "That's a nice name for you".

Roll giggled again. "Thanks! It's the name Dr Light gave me." she said with a bright smile on her face. Then Cutman and Fireman came running over, having only now realised that Roll wasn't on their side of the playmat anymore.

"I see you've met Iceman" Fire said. Roll was going to ask him why Ice talks to himself before Fire brought it up. "He didn't freak ya out with that self-talkin of his?"

Cutman corrected him. "It's called 'Split personality' Fireman".

"Oh, that's what he has" Both Fireman and Roll said to themselves. All four robots then heard a 5th one approach them. When they saw him, all but Roll recognised him. He was a large machine with a purple circle on his chest, his colours were mainly red and yellow and his helmet contained another circle, red this time. The large one greeted them with a "hey guys!"

Cut, Fire and Ice all replied with their own ways of saying "hello" while Roll could only wave. It didn't take long for the red and yellow one to notice that there was a female amongst the usual crowd of boys.

"Hey" he questioned "who's the girl?

Before Roll herself could answer, Cutman did it for her. "Her name's Roll. She's that new robot Dr Light told us he was making".

"Oh" the large figure responded. "So this is the new one. Didn't expect her to be... well.. a her".

"Neither did we" Fire piped in.

Wanting to change the subject from which gender she was built as, Roll asked another question. "So... is this all of you? Cutman told me there were eight of you."

"Eight?" the yellow and red figure questioned for a second. "Oh yeah! Eight! There are eight, this is only half of us".

"Maybe you should take her to see the remaining others Gutsman" Fireman suggested

The figure-Gutsman-heard this request and almost immediatly responded with "I've got it covered!". He then proceeded to pick the girl up and put her on his shoulder. Roll asked out to him a cry of "what are you doing?", to which Gutsman responded with "givin you a ride on the Gutsman express!" He made some revving noises and even the sound of a train horn. During this, Roll's shock and confusion quickly changed back to smiles and giggles as "the Gutsman express" left it's stop at the playmat and headed for the jungle gym, Cut, Fire and Ice all playfully following.

"So that's your name is it?" Roll managed to get out over her own laughter. "Gutsman?"

"Yep, that's it" Gutsman responded to the giggling girl. "An ya know why they call me that?

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I've got guts!" he shouted as if it were a battle cry as he began to go faster. Roll had to hold on to Gutsman's large hand to keep herself from falling off, though this didn't stop her laughing. Once they were at the jungle gym Gutsman first ran circles around it, a way of prolonging Roll's ride on "the Gutsman express". Eventually he came to a stop in front of the gym and let Roll down. Then he showed her the three robots currently playing on the jungle gym. One was purple and yellow with a bright eye-mask, another was dark and light blue with a pump for one hand, the final one consisted of yellow and orange and an orange mohawk.

"Ey guys!" Guts shouted, attracting the attention of the three. "Ya remember Doc Light tellin us about a new robot?" he asked. They who were on the gym nodded. "What of it?" one asked.

"Well she's right here" he announced, revealing Roll to them. All heads turned to her, causing her to blush from the attention.

"Roll" Guts piped up "Allow me to introduce Elecman, Oilman and Bombman" he pointed to each of the jungle gym robots. "Guys, this is Roll" he told them.

"Those eyes, they're so mesmerising!" Elecman spoke. "Not unlike a million electric volts!"

"Didn't expect the Doc to make a girl" Bombman said. "She's a real beaut though" he added.

"Your both right there boys!" Oilman exclaimed. "She really is stunnin!"

Roll (who had been blushing harder and harder from the attention, compliments and slight embarrisment) could only wave and utter a few thanks to them. As she looked round the jungle gym she could see one final robot. A purple one with a clock on his chest. He leaned against the wall with an undirected scowl/frown on his face.

"Who's that?" she asked any who could answer. "Why is he not playing?". She pointed to the purple one as if to show who she was talking about.

Gutsman was the one to answer. "That's Timeman. He doesn't play with any of us, even when we ask him to".

"He says playing wastes time" Cutman added

"He doesn't know what he's missing" Oilman offered his opinion.

Even from a distance, Roll could tell that Timeman did not want to be disturbed. She tried to talk to him anyway. "Hey!" she shouted to him. "Timeman!"

The purple clock-bot turned his head to face her with slight reluctance. He mouthed to her "What do you want?"

"Just to say hello" Roll mouthed back. She waved to him and smiled. Timeman hesitated for a moment, but waved himself before turning away again. Roll's smile remained.

Just then, the door opened and a voice exclaimed "Hey everyone! It's me! Did i miss anything?" it asked.

Cutman voiced out "Mr. Rock is back!" and rushed to him with Iceman in tow. Roll was once again hyper at the thought of making yet another new friend in this "Rock". She turned to the door, and she froze in place. Standing there was a child robot with brown hair, an orange shirt, brown shorts and trainers. He didn't look like much but something about him made Roll nervous, for some reason.

This one was different, she could tell. Not a bad different, but different in the way that would have made a human heart quicken its beating. Roll didn't understand what was happening to her, nor did she know what made this "Rock" different. Oddly, she didn't care.

Rock himself felt Cutman wrap his hands around his arm like a child would do to their father. He didn't mind, Cut was the youngest master after all, And Rock could see that Cutman was very glad that he was back.

"Where did you go Mr. Rock?" he heard Cut ask. Rock told the scissor-bot that he was previously in town running a few erands for Dr Light. He also explained that the doctor had promised a surprise for when he returned.

"A surprise?" Iceman wondered.

"Yeah" Rock replied. "He told me that the surprise would be here in the play-area but I don't see anything out of..." his eyes suddenly came to rest on a blonde girl in red, her blue eyes on him before she suddenly turned her head and blushed. Rock's own face gained a knowing look.

"...the usual" he finished. He turned to the scissor-bot still clinging childishly to his limb. "Dr Light built a new one, didn't he?". Cutman snapped his head up, being careful as to not his Rock or Ice when he did so. "How did you know Mr. Rock?" he asked.

Rock smiled and replied with "I can see her from here". With that, Rock gently shook Cut off of his arm, sent him and Ice off to play and made his way over to the new girl.

Roll herself was now confused at her own feelings. Why had she blushed when their eyes met? She could understand her earlier blushings from all the attention, but here there was simply no reason. As she searched her data for a reason, she was unaware of the brown-haired robot boy approching her.

Her self-searching was then interupted by the boy's greeting. "Hello". Roll's data-search was cut off as she, for lack of a better term, returned to reality. She almost immedietly jumped back at the sudden presence of Rock. "Sorry, did i scare you?" he asked.

Roll refocused herself. "You didn't scare me! it's just that you were over there" she pointed to the now-open doorway. "And you're now suddenly in front of me".

Rock laughed a bit at the girl's retalliation. "Well sorry if I happened to throw you off from... whatever it was you were just doing". He then extended his arm out to her. "Anyway, I'm Rock".

Upon seeing him reach out his hand, Roll took it in her own and shook it gently. "Roll" she said simply, a smile on her face. Rock smiled back.

Just then, a man who everyone knew entered the room and walked over to the two child-bots. "I see you two have met, I knew you would eventually". Rock and Roll turned their head's to see their creator with a labcoat on his back, a beard on his chin and a smile above it.

"Dr Light!" they said together. Light knelt down so his two creations could hug him. After, Rock looked up at the doctor. "Did you make her Dr Light?" he nodded towards Roll.

Light smiled more and replied "Yes my boy, I have constructed a new peer for you. A friend who will stay with you when the masters leave". Rock almost felt like he could cry. He didn't want the Robot Masters to leave in fear that he would have no friends, but now he had a special friend. One who can stay.

Roll felt her own ears prick up at the doctor's words, especially the part "A friend who will stay with you". She didn't know why the masters had to leave soon, but she had no complaints about staying with Rock.

"I like her name doctor" the boy spoke. "Roll. It fits" he said.

"How do you mean?" Light asked back.

Rock smiled knowingly. "Think about it. Rock" he pointed at himself. "And Roll" he pointed at the girl opposite him. Roll felt her face heat up when she heard their names said together. It sounded as if they were meant to be like that.

Dr Light then realised what Rock was talking about. "Oh! Rock'n'Roll! I never noticed the pun!" he exclaimed. The good doctor then rose from the floor and left them to their games.

Rock, however, had other ideas. "Hey Roll" he called.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Have you seen all of the house?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"No, not really" the blonde-haired girl replied. "Just some hallways and a few rooms".

_"Perfect" _Rock thought. "Well then, what's say i give you the grand tour of this place?" he offered. An eager "Yes please!" was his reply.

"Well, let's go!" he exclaimed with joy. As they left the play area Rock held his hand out for the girl who soon took it and smiled. Hand in hand, the two walked off, silently thanking Dr Light for the new companion at their side.

(A.N) The end! So, did you like it? if so, tell me! Please?

Classic Rock/Roll for the win! They are (quite literally) made for eachother!

Again, nothing is mine. If it was mine, more Powered up MM remakes would have been made!


End file.
